Only a Dream?
by KawaiiPuchiko
Summary: Jenny's been having dreams, which turn out to be visions, about Brad and this girl. Now what Jenny is trying to find out is, who is this girl? And why is she having these visions?


Me: Yay! Hi people! KawaiiKuki here with a story!

Tuck: You know, I think they can see that…

Me: No, really? Okay, Tuck! Disclaimer!

Tuck: mumbles something KawaiiKuki doesn't own MLAATR…

Me: And…

Tuck: She plans to someday… yeah right.

Me: sends minion monkeys to attack him

Tuck: Ahh! runs away

Me: Okay, also if you are a Sheldon Fan, please do not go on any further. Leave immediately. Oh and Cassandra belongs to me, Christina belongs to my sister. Thank you, now onto Chapter one!

Chapter one

_Ding! Ding! _ The school bells rang as everyone piled out of their classrooms and out the school. Jenny ran to Brad's locker, avoiding Sheldon and his attempts to ask her out once again. Sheldon was turning the corner and spotted Jenny just as Brad walked up to her.

"Hey Brad…"Jenny said, seeing at the corner of her eye Sheldon walking past in defeat. "Thanks for being fast today, a few more seconds it would have been torture and humiliation for me." Jenny said, leaning into the locker by Brad's.

"No problem, it's a good thing Mr.Doe didn't let us out late today." Brad said, closing his locker and walked outside the school with Jenny. "So, what are we gonna do today? Brad asked.

"Hmm, how about you get Tuck and we could all see that new movie **_Junkard, Attack of the Killer Apes! _**I heard it was scary!" Jenny said, making her voice sound scary when she said the title for the movie.

"Well, actually, Tuck is hanging out with his friends today and the movie is rated PG-13, so he can't watch it anyways." Brad said, smiling at Jenny.

"Oh, okay then. Do you have any homework?" Jenny asked, seceretly happy that Tuck wasn't coning.

"Um, yeah. But it's only one, and it's easy. I can get it done later…"Brad offered.

"No, you should het it done. I'll wait. Just call me when your done." Jenny said, stopping at the corner that lead to her house.

"Okay then, see you in a few." Brad said, crossing the street.

"Later!" Jenny said, heading over to her house. When she started getting closer to her house, she saw Sheldon waiting by the front door stareing at the floor. 'Oh no! He's gonna try to get me to go out with him! Gotta think, oh yeah! Back door!' Jenny thought, tippy toeing to the back of the house. Right as she got to the back, she heard him.

"Jenny! Jenny wait!"

'Drat!' Jenny thought, quickly opening the door and closed it on Sheldon.

"Jenny! Let me in! Please? Let me in!" Sheldon yelled on the other side of the door.

"In a sec, I need to get something." Jenny said, running up the stairs into her room. She put her books down. She then looked out of the window and saw Sheldon nervously walking back and forth mumbling. 'Man, I don't wanna deal with him right now, what should I do? Maybe-' Jenny thought, but was interpreted when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID. "Brad." Jenny said happily, picking up the phone. "Hi Brad, you ready?"

"Yeah, meet me at the theater. I'm already there. I told ya I'd be fast!" Brad said, on the other line.

"Yeah, perfect timing too. See ya!" Jenny said, hanging up. She headed downstairs and made sure she had the money before she left. Then, she headed out, passing right by Sheldon. Noticing she passed right by him without acknowledging his presence, he stopped right in front of her, making her stop.

"Hey Jenny, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the movies and see -" Sheldon started but was cut off when Jenny started walking past him.

"Not now Sheldon, I'm gonna be late." Jenny told him, hoping he would give up, but of course him being Sheldon, He walked right by her side. She tried to walk faster than him, but he caught up. "Go away!" She yelled at him, but before she could run off, he graded her wrist.

"Oh Jenny, where are you going? I bet it's not as fun as coming to the movies with me?" Sheldon said, pointing to himself with the other hand. Jenny shook his hand off.

"Oh, yes it is." Jenny said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? What?" Sheldon said, crossing his arms. Jenny started walking away again.

"Going to the movies with Brad." Jenny said, running at full speed away, leaving a angry and jealous Sheldon behind. Sheldon started running after her, making no success catching up whatsoever. He sighed, walking.

"Oh, she'll never like me with that Brad around. It's hopeless…" then, Sheldon had an idea. "Unless, I wreck their date and Jenny would be so heartbroken, she'll totally fall for me! Ha ha!" Sheldon said, running again. "Don't worry Jenny, you'll be mine soon enough!" Then, he tripped. "Ah, my nose!" His nose started bleeding. Two random girls from school walked by.

"Ha ha! Sucker!" the first girl, wearing a green happy bunny shirt that said 'Hi Loser!' on it and a pair of green baggy pants, Cassandra .She was one of the pretty sporty girls. She pointed and laughed at Sheldon. So did her sister. Sheldon put a frown on.

"Meanies!" Sheldon said, stumbling to get up, but falling again.

"Ah, thanks Sheldon. You got us in a good mood." The other girl, wearing a blue monkey shirt that said 'Dance, monkey, dance!' and a pair of blue army pants, Christina. She was also one of the pretty sporty girls. The two girls started walking.

"Come on Chrissy. We're gonna miss 'Junkard: Attack of the killer Apes' if we stay here having fun." Cassey said, walking faster with her sister to the movies.

"Buh bye shell for brains!" Chrissy said, walking with her sister. Sheldon sighed, and started walking sadly away to the movies.

At the Theater

Brad was waiting by the entrance. Then, he saw Jenny zooming over.

"Hey Jenny, lets go! It's starting in 9 minutes!" Brad said, leading Jenny inside. She saw the long line and sighed.

"We're gonna miss some of it, look how long the line is!" Jenny said, but then she felt Brad's hand pull her over to the popcorn stand.

"Don't worry! I got the tickets already." Brad said, then ordering for popcorn and sodas. But Jenny stopped him from paying.

"Oh no you don't! I got this." Jenny said, paying for the popcorn and sodas. Brad smirked, and took a soda. They went to the ticket guy and gave the tickets to the guy, and went to the movie door. They took a seat, and recognized the two girls 1 seat ahead of them.

"Hey, isn't that Cassandra and Cristina? The two sisters?" Brad asked Jenny, trying to see while the lights were dim. The girls heard their name being spoken, and turned to Brad and Jenny behind themselves. They smiled at them.

"Hey Jenny, Brad. What's up?" Cassandra said, giving them thumbs up. Jenny gave her thumbs up too.

"Hey girls, excited to see the movie?" Jenny asked, leaning a little forward. Cassandra and Christina turned around to see them better.

"You bet. Hey, you guys on a _date?_" Chrissy said, giving them the eye. Brad and Jenny blushed. They both started denying at the same time, which sounded funny when they started asking at the same time. Cassey and Chrissy giggled. Then, Jenny started to calm down and explain.

"Tuck could come with us, so it _looks _like we are on a date, but we're just hanging… yeah." Jenny explained. Cassandra laughed.

"Yo, we're just foolin around with you guys, it's so cute to see you guys blush and stutter." Cassandra said, high fiving her sister. Brad and Jenny blushed darker then, and then Cassey & Chrissy turned around since it was getting darker. 5 minutes in the movie and finally Sheldon walked in, sitting 2 seats behind Jenny and Brad. Half way through the movie, he saw that Jenny and Brad getting closer, but he being the stalking stalker he is was so busy paying attention to them that he didn't notice they were getting closer on the account that there was a really scary part on and Jenny was getting a little scared. So he decided to go closer and drop some soda on her so it would look like Brad did it. But fortunately, Chrissy came back from the candy bar and saw Sheldon getting ready to dump soda on Jenny. Chrissy then ran to him and shoved the soda away, so it fell on him. Jenny and Brad turned around, seeing what would have happened. This got Jenny angry.

"You... you STALKER! Leave me the heck alone!" Jenny shouted at him, but was shushed by some people. Sheldon frowned.

"B-bu-but-but Jenny! I-I wa-was-"Sheldon stuttered, but then I guy came in and took him away, he was making too much noise. Chrissy giggled, and sat in her seat. After the movie, Jenny and Brad caught up with Chrissy and Cassey, who were getting ready to sneak into another movie.

"Hey Chrissy, thanks for the help. I would have been covered in soda if you haven't stopped him." Jenny said, shaking her hand.

"No problem, it's actually a good thing my sister told me to go check on Sheldon, she noticed him when he first walked in and knew he was up to no good." Chrissy said, pointing at her sister who was making sure the cost was clear for a good sneak in to another movie. She heard everything and turned around.

"Thanks girls." Jenny said to them. They gave thumbs up.

"Yeah well, if you ever need us to get him out of your way, you know where to find us!" Cassey said, giving her thumbs up. Then, she turned to her sister. "Hurry, while the guard's not looking! Lets go see that new movie for that cartoon we watch; they used real people in it! It should be starting now!" Cassey said, running to the other side. Her sister followed and they ran into the movie's doors. Brad sighed.

"Those two, always up to no good." Brad said, and they both laughed and walked out the movies. They walked to Jenny's house. "So, Tuck should be free tomorrow, maybe we can all go to the mall or skate park tomorrow." Brad said, starting to walk to his house.

"Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow Brad!" Jenny said, walking inside her house. She went straight to her room, it was 9:55. Pretty early, but she was tired. She then went to sleep, expecting to be in a dreamless sleep. But, something strange happened. A dream.

End Chapter

Me: Mwah ha ha! A cliffy!

Cassandra: Yay! I love cliffies!

Christina: I don't.

Cassey: Hey, where's Tuck?

Me: My minion monkeys are torturing him…

Minion Monkeys: feeding Tuck lima beans

Tuck: Ahh! Get that away from me! Jenny! Help me!

Me: I'm sorry, Jenny is sleeping right now, please leave a message after the beep bangs hammer on floor really hard BEEP!

Chrissey: Okay then! Please review!

Cassey: Yes! R&R!


End file.
